


A Night Like This - Artwork

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Slashorific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My 5th fill for Slashorific 2016 \o/ And this one happened because the mods actually asked Sandy and me if we would maybe work together on a fill. Who am I to refuse? Be sure to check out the lovely <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7725292">STORY</a> that goes along with this cover :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Night Like This - Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



> My 5th fill for Slashorific 2016 \o/ And this one happened because the mods actually asked Sandy and me if we would maybe work together on a fill. Who am I to refuse? Be sure to check out the lovely [STORY](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7725292) that goes along with this cover :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/fv1jcos34z55egz/cotton2a.png?dl=0)  



End file.
